Somebody Else´s Guy
by Eliziane
Summary: Ás vezes nossas mentes escondem desejos secretos que nós mesmos não conseguimos aceitar.


**Título:** Somebody Else´s Guy

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim. São da FOX – 1013, Cris Carter.

**Classificação:** Shipper/NC-17

**Sinopse:** Ás vezes nossas mentes escondem desejos secretos que nós mesmos não conseguimos aceitar.

**Prédio do FBI**

**Washington DC, 07:26 am.**

" I-I-I-I… Can´t get off my high horse

And I can´t let you go

You are the one who

You are the one who makes me feel

So real

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh! What am I supposed to do

Oh! What am I supposed to do baby

When I´m so hooked up on you

Then I realise

Oh I realise

That you are somebody else´s guy…"

Mulder abriu a porta da sua sala no porão do FBI e ouviu os primeiros acordes desta música tocando no seu aparelho portátil de som. A cantora era Jocelyn Brown e a fita que reproduzia o som, era uma entre muitas espalhadas sobre sua mesa. De costas para a entrada Scully tentava pôr ordem nas diversas caixas de arquivo.

Já vimos esta cena antes em All Things, só que ao inverso. Mas agora era Scully quem estava batendo sincronizada e discretamente o pé no chão acompanhando o ritmo lento. Scully dançando era um espetáculo raro, pelo menos no entender de Mulder.

Bem, ela não estava propriamente "dançando". Só estava batendo o pé no chão e dando uma leve sacudida nos quadris à medida que a música mudava de ritmo lento para uma convidante sucessão de notas desde o trumpete, bateria e acordes de guitarra. E a voz melancólica da cantora negra ia ficando mais e mais ritmada até que Scully realmente começou a mover todo o corpo estalando os dedos no compasso convidativo da melodia.

-"... who makes me feel so real...!" – ela sussurrava acompanhando bem a letra para surpresa dele.

Perplexo, encantado, verdadeiramente maravilhado. Assim estava Mulder com a mão na maçaneta da porta olhando para o traseiro da estonteante ruiva que naquele dia usava um mini-terno saia e blusa daqueles que a deixavam moldada com perfeição.

Poucas vezes ele tivera a chance de vê-la tão à vontade. Aliás, achava que nunca a vira assim, tão à vontade em toda vida trabalhando juntos. Ele pensava 'toda a vida' porque achava que a conhecia há anos. E na verdade ele nunca vira aquele lado sensual de Scully.

O que ela fez a seguir foi ainda mais surpreendente; sentiu como se o par de olhos dele quisessem despi-la e se voltou, mas não parou de dançar nem se escondeu. Nem ao menos teve a intenção de desligar o som como fizera seca e naturalmente em All Things.

-"... bom dia...!" – e continuou dançando, catalogando as fitas em ordem alfabética dentro da caixa.

-Bommm!

Scully sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás. Soltou o que estava fazendo para apoiar as duas mãos na mesa ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava os joelhos e girava apoiada naqueles saltos que a deixavam ainda mais esguia.

Mulder apenas gemeu quando ela empurrou a cadeira giratória na direção dele como um convite a se sentar.

Ele simplesmente tropeçou até a cadeira achando dificuldade em mover os pés. Quando conseguiu se sentar com as pernas abertas, o salto de Scully prensou-lhe entre as coxas exatamente 'naquele lugar' sem machucar.

-Oh! – ele gemeu corado de surpresa.

"Can you remember the times we spent together

Sharing our days in the sun

Then I found out that you were shattered

Still I can´t get off my high horse

I can´t let you go…"

Enquanto a música seguia sempre mais e mais ritmada, Scully mexia diante dele atiçando suas fantasias.

Parecia que ela havia ensaiado aquela coreografia sensual muitas vezes, porque tudo estava perfeito. Não parecia improviso o modo como despiu a parte de cima do mini-terno e a blusa branca delicada revelou o contorno do sutiã, já que dois botões permitiam ver um pouco de sua pele cor de rosa acetinada.

A peça perfumada que fazia parte do indumentário formal voou no rosto dele tirando-lhe a visão por segundos suficientes para ele se surpreender com o novo movimento provocante dela em sua direção, agora apoiando as mãos em suas coxas e se inclinando até quase roçar o decote dos seios no seu nariz.

Sem poder pensar com clareza ele a pegou pela cintura puxando-a sobre sua ereção e ela ficou sentada meio de lado no seu colo um instante suficiente para sentir o que provocara nele, depois escapou como uma ligeira gazela dando uma guinada sobre a mesa para logo em seguida fazer um jogo de pernas e olhar tipo: Instinto selvagem.

-Oh meu Deus!...

Mulder já não se cabia mais dentro das calças, das roupas apertadas. Pensou um instante que estava tendo um sonho erótico muito ousado, mas não quis acordar. Principalmente porque ela vinha de novo sobre ele agora meio de inclinada para frente, obrigando-o a se inclinar para trás na cadeira.

Se era um sonho, as unhas afiadas dela arrancando filetes da sua calça na altura das coxas pareciam reais demais.

Mulder teve a gravata puxada para frente e a boca dela roçou na sua antes da lambida morna que ela lhe deu sobre os lábios entreabertos.

Num gesto puramente masculino, ele segurou-a pelo traseiro com ambas as mãos e a apertou na pelve, disposto a mostrar o resultado de sua ousadia. Cheirou seu pescoço, deslizou a mão direita para apertar-lhe o seio macio entre os dedos enquanto a tocava mais intimamente sob a saia na parte interna da coxa esquerda.

Fora de sí, Mulder fechou os olhos e a beijou com toda sua paixão enquanto a música dizia:

"...That day in september, I´m sure you can remember

That´s when all the stuff hit the fan

You told me a lie and you didn´t have an alibi

But baby yet I still cared

You know I loved you so baby that I can´t let go

No, no…"

-Mulder?

Como num flash back, Mulder voltou à realidade para ver Scully olhando curiosa para ele do outro lado da sala.

-Se sente bem? Estou falando com você e não me escuta...

-E-esta música...

-Ah, desculpe! – ela estendeu a mão esquerda e desligou o som com as faces ruborizadas – Eu estava arrumando suas caixas... São fitas velhas, com depoimentos gravados em oitenta e quatro. Parece que estão misturadas com sua seleção pessoal. Se quiser que eu separe...

Lentamente ele fechou a porta com um ar desconsolado no rosto e Scully olhou sem querer para a braguilha dele com uma evidente mancha mais escura.

-Ahn... Eu...

Ele seguiu seu olhar sugestivo e ficou vermelho de vergonha ao saber porquê.

Rapidamente Mulder fechou o paletó e puxou a porta de novo a fim de sair em busca de um banheiro.

Scully ficou para trás mordendo os lábios sem entender muita coisa. Na verdade não quis entender. Meneou a cabeça dando um sorriso distante e automaticamente apertou a tecla eject do aparelho de som.

Ao lado, a caixa de acrílico estava ocupada com uma fita de depoimentos muito antigos de um caso arquivado. Sobre a caixa, uma etiqueta adesiva dizia: Somebody Else´s Guy...

Fim


End file.
